


i can't escape my nightmares

by bi_lovely



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fight Scene, I could've ended it halfway through and been happy with it, M/M, Nightmares, Public Torture, but I never know when to stop, no evil morgana, not cool bbc, whatever I like this ending better, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been an enchantment cast in Camelot and Uther can't figure out who has cast it, but he doesn't hate it completely. Everyone in Camelot who uses magic is suddenly having terrible nightmares and once Uther makes that connection...Merlin will be in terrible danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't escape my nightmares

Merlin couldn't even begin to understand how he'd been so lucky.

  
The night that the mysterious enchantment was cast was the first night in many that he had decided to stay in Gaius's chambers for a night, in his own bed. It was odd to Merlin, because he'd grown so accustomed to the bed of feathers and warm blankets and Arthur at his side, to sleep now on his mattress of straw with his thin blanket and an absence beside him.

  
All the same, he and Arthur had been bickering all day and Merlin was in need of a break from the prince.

  
He fell asleep on that bed of straw and fell into a terrible dream. Well, it wasn’t really a dream. Actually, it wasn’t a dream at all. It was a terrible, horrible nightmare. The first of many.

  
_Merlin was running. As fast as his legs could carry him, he was running through the woods with only one thought running through his mind; Arthur. Arthur. Arthur. He had to save Arthur._

_  
"Arthur!" He yelled. "Arthur, where are you?!"_

_  
"Merlin!" Came the terrified scream. "Help!"_

_  
"Arthur!!" Merlin called as he tripped over a tree root. He tried to get back on his feet, but he couldn't do it. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. "Arthur!" Merlin sobbed. "Where are you!"_

_  
"Help!" Arthur cried. "Merlin! Please, help me!!”_

_  
“ARTHURRRRRRR!!” Merlin sobbed. “ARTHUR! ARTHUR!!”_

~~~

  
"Arthur! Arthur!!" Merlin was yelling when Gaius arrived back in his chambers.

  
The king had called an emergency meeting and he'd explained that a sorcerer was loose in Camelot and he'd released a spell that caused terrible nightmares. One of the Knights had mentioned to the king that every sorcerer in the dungeons waiting to be executed had had to be woken from nightmares that caused fits that night. Another knight had pointed out that there had been several reports of terrified screams coming from the houses belonging to those suspected of sorcery.

  
"Perhaps this enchantment isn't all that terrible," Uther had thought aloud. "We'll have to find a way to find the sorcerer who did this, but in the meantime... We should use this information wisely. Don't you agree, Arthur?"

  
"Yes, father." Arthur nodded.

  
Once the meeting was dismissed, Gaius had hurried home.

  
"NO, ARTHUR!" Merlin was crying out.

  
"Merlin, it's okay," Gaius shook him and slapped the side of his face. "Merlin, you need to wake up now."

  
The sorcerer woke, sitting bolt right up and gasping for breath. "Arthur — he's dying — he needs my help, I — I need to get to him! Gaius, please help me — I have to get to him now!"

  
Gaius grasped Merlin's shoulders tightly. "Merlin, listen to me closely. Arthur is perfectly alright. You were only having a bad dream." Gaius said and didn't push Merlin away when the boy threw his arms around him in a tight hug.

  
"It was terrible!" Merlin said shakily. "I've got to go see him."

  
"No!" Gaius exclaimed. "Listen to me carefully, Merlin. There's been an enchantment cast on Camelot. All magic users are suffering from dreadful nightmares. If you go to him now and tell him you need to see him because you've dreamt of him dying, you'll reveal yourself. You must wait until morning to see him."

  
Merlin frowned, but he nodded. "I suppose I'm just going to have to stay awake all night, then." He rubbed his temples with a heavy sigh. "This sucks. I've got an early morning tomorrow, too."

  
"Don't worry, Merlin," Gaius shook his head and pulled up a chair at Merlin's bedside. "Get some rest. I'll wake you if you start yelling."

  
"It's not just about being discovered, Gaius," Merlin shook his head, drawing his knees into his chest and hugging them close. "I — I can't listen to him dying over and over again without being able to help him. I don't care if it's not real. I can't listen to it."

  
"Merlin, you can't just stay awake until the enchantment is lifted." Gaius said. "You'll kill yourself."

  
"But, Gaius — "

  
"I will wake you the moment you begin to yell," Gaius said. "The nightmares shouldn't be too bad up until then. You must rest."

 

Merlin reluctantly gave in. He laid down and curled up beneath the blankets, forcing his mind to rest.

  
~~~

  
_Merlin was tied to the pyre in his dream this time. Half of Camelot was gathered around him and a knight stood holding a flaming torch. Arthur stood beside Uther, not so far away, with tears in his eyes. They weren't on the royal balcony for some reason._

_  
"Arthur!!" He cried. "Please! Help me!"_

_  
Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Uther stopped him before he could even get started._

  
" _This member of the royal household has been charged with sorcery and is hereby sentenced to the death," Uther spoke to the people of Camelot, and as he did so Arthur sniffed. He shook his head as Uther spoke again. "Burn him!"_

_  
“No, please!” Arthur choked._

  
_The knight lit the fire, he lit the straw that Merlin stood on. The flames moved toward him, licking at his feet and up his legs. He could feel his skin melting and he screamed._

_  
"Merlin!" Arthur yelped and through the flames and the smoke that now licked at Merlin's face, he could see Arthur making to run for him._

  
_Uther grabbed his son by the arm, though. "No, Arthur." He said firmly, coldly._

_  
Arthur ripped his arm from the king's hold and before anyone could grab onto him or stop him, he got onto the pyre with a running leap and stepped into the flames. He tried to untie Merlin's hands but the knots were too tight._

  
" _Go, Arthur!" Merlin sobbed._

_  
"No," Arthur, who strangely appeared to be unharmed, appeared in front of the sorcerer and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, and I’ll never leave you." A few moments later, the prince began to scream in agony, but he did not let go._

_  
“No…” Merlin spoke, choking as the smoke around him replaced the breath in his lungs._

  
~~~

  
"Arthur, no," Merlin murmured. "Go. Save yourself. Save yourself, Arthur. Please. It isn't worth it..."

  
Gaius shook Merlin viciously until the boy awoke. "What happened this time?" He asked once Merlin had caught his breath.

  
Merlin shook his head. "I was tied to the pyre. Sentenced to death. Arthur jumped into the flames and tried to untie me...but he couldn't. He wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't let go. He wouldn't leave — he wouldn't — oh, God, why wouldn't he just leave me?!"

  
"Sshhh," Gaius hugged Merlin to try and calm him. "It's alright. It was only a dream. In the morning you can go see Arthur and you'll see that he's alive and well. But for now, you must try to rest some more, hm?"

  
Merlin swallowed hard, but nodded and laid back down. Don’t go to sleep, he told himself. Don’t put yourself through that hell again. It isn’t worth it. So, you’ll be tired tomorrow. So what? At least you won’t put yourself through that again… Watching Arthur die, listening to his screams….

  
But Merlin couldn’t deny how tired he was. He vision became blurry and unfocused, then the world went black completely as Merlin fell into a deep but restless sleep

  
~~~

  
After Gaius woke him up three more times, Merlin finally gave up on sleep and insisted that Gaius rest for a while. Merlin sat in his bed reading whatever book he could find that struck his interest. He could not, under any circumstances, fall asleep.

  
The next few nights passed thus. Meanwhile, Arthur wasn't getting much sleep either as he was out most of every night that week keeping an eye out for sorcerers per Uther’s instruction.

  
It was on the eighth night since the enchantment had been cast that Merlin was getting ready to go to bed when there came a knock at the door. Gaius opened it to find a Knight of Camelot standing there. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked the Knight.

  
"Prince Arthur requests the presence of his manservant at once." Said the Knight.

  
"Oh," Gaius said. "Of course. I'll send him over in just a moment. I just need him to, erm, get a book for me. It's on a high shelf, you see, and I can't reach it. It will only take a moment."

  
The Knight nodded, then turned on his heel and left. Gaius closes the door and turned to Merlin who had heard what the Knight had said. "You must be careful. You cannot fall asleep at any point while you're with Arthur tonight. Do you understand?"

  
"Yes," Merlin nodded. "Don't worry about me, Gaius."

  
"I always worry about you," Gaius frowned. "Well, you'd better go before Arthur gets angry. No need to have the two of you bickering again.”

  
Merlin nodded again. He left and hurried to Arthur's chambers. He knocked on the doors, which he almost never remembered to do, and waited to be invited in for what was probably the first time ever.

  
"Come," Arthur said and Merlin entered, closing the doors behind himself. He found Arthur bent over his desk, studying papers.

  
"You requested my presence, sire?" Merlin said.

  
"Yes, I need to speak with you," Arthur said, only then looking up from his papers. Merlin looked rather nervous, but he waited expectantly for Arthur to continue. "Merlin, are you still angry with me?"

  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Merlin frowned.

  
"You've been avoiding me ever since our argument," Arthur sighed and rose to his feet. "Are you still angry with me? Or have I done something to upset you? If I have done anything, please tell me and I will apologize and repay you for whatever it is, but I cannot think of anything that I might have done to upset or offend you…. Have I?”

  
"No," Merlin shook his head. "Nothing of the sort."

  
"Then why have you been avoiding me for over a week?" Arthur questioned, eyebrows knitted together as he looked Merlin up and down appraisingly. "And why are you standing up straight and being overly obedient? You never acted this proper when you were just my servant, never mind now."

  
"I'm just tired, sire," Merlin shook his head.

  
"Would you please stop calling me that?" Arthur sighed and took a few steps closer to Merlin.

  
Merlin sighed as well. "I'm tired, Arthur. That's all. I'm not angry with you, I promise, it's just been a very long week. I've barely slept for the past eight nights." He quickly bit his tongue, realizing that he shouldn't have said that and praying that Arthur didn't comment on it.

  
"You and me both," Arthur said, then frowned. "Wait, why haven't you been sleeping?"

  
Merlin cursed beneath his breath. What do I say, what do I say? "Well, Gaius... He hasn't been feeling well but he refuses to let it interfere with his work." Merlin lied, thinking of it off the top of his head. "I've been watching over him every night, making sure he's alright and well rested. He's terribly stubborn you know and he loves his work, but I couldn't bare to see anything happen to him. He's like a father to me, and the only one I've ever had." As far as his usual lies went, he thought this one was pretty good.

  
"You haven't slept at all for eight nights?" Arthur took another step toward Merlin.

  
"Only a little bit," Merlin said.

  
"Well," Arthur said. "I must insist, then, that you stay here for the night and get a full night's rest."

  
"No," Merlin shook his head, beginning to panic. "I - I can't. I've got to go and look after G-Gaius."

  
"Sshhh," Arthur finally strode right up to Merlin and grasped his shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. Would you like me to send a guard to watch over him for the night? Would it put your mind at ease?"

  
"No, I need to be with him myself," Merlin shook his head.

  
"Merlin," Arthur huffed. "You're staying here, you need to rest. Now, would you like me to send a guard to watch over him for the night or not?"

  
Merlin frowned. He knew that there was no way he was getting out of this one. "No. Don't. He won't want someone else watching over him, he barely allows me to watch over him. Just....leave him be."

  
"Okay," Arthur took Merlin's hands in his own and pulled him toward the fireplace that burned bright, the flames warming the room that had grown cold in the winter night. He pushed Merlin gently into the chair that stood there and sank to his knees in front of him. "You need to rest. Gaius will be fine." Arthur pulled off one of Merlin's boots, and then the other. "Do you want your socks on or off?"

  
"Arthur, we've been together long enough that you know how I sleep," Merlin said. "And I you."

  
"Right," Arthur said and left Merlin's socks on his feet. He stood and pulled the red neckerchief over his head and laid it down on the table. He then pulled his own boots and socks off.

  
Merlin stood and pulled Arthur's shirt off.

  
"Let's get some sleep," Arthur said and kissed Merlin's lips gently. "Hm?"

  
Merlin nodded — albeit reluctantly — and crawled beneath the covers with Arthur. The prince wrapped his arms around Merlin and held his lover close. "Get some rest, Merlin. You need it. We both need it."

  
~~~

  
Arthur woke with his arms still wrapped around Merlin. He looked down at his face to see that Merlin's blue eyes were wide open. The way Merlin's eyes twitched told Arthur that his lover was fighting to stay awake.

  
"Merlin," Arthur said in an almost scolding tone that caused Merlin to jump a bit. "Merlin," Arthur said in a softer, gentler voice. "You need to sleep. Come on, close your eyes."

  
"No," Merlin protested, his voice shaking.

  
"Gaius will be fine," Arthur said. "Come on, now. Sleep."

  
"No," Merlin hissed.

  
Arthur gently put his hand over Merlin's eyes and pulled his eyelids down. Merlin fought to open them again, but he was tired and he didn’t have enough strength left in him, even for that small task. Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek and kissed his exposed neck. "Sshhh," the prince whispered. "Sleep... sleep. Everyone is okay. I'm here." He spoke to Merlin in the gentlest tone he could muster. "I'm here and nothing bad is going to happen. I’m here with you, Merlin, and I promise you..I am not going anywhere.”

  
Merlin was soon asleep in Arthur's arms and the prince, finally satisfied, went back to sleep.... He wouldn't sleep for long, though.

  
~~~

  
Merlin had more nightmares each night than he could count, and many of them repeated themselves. Specifically the one where he was tied to the pyre and Arthur stepped into the flames with him. He had that one at least once every night.

  
But this one was new. _He was in a room barely big enough for him to stand in. No matter where he moved, a wall was pressed against him on every side. The room was dead silent....._

  
_Then the air was rented but a terrible scream of agony. "MERLIN!!" Arthur cried._

_  
"NO! ARTHUR!"_

_  
"Aaaaaaaaggghhh!!"_

  
" _Don't hurt him. Please stop!"_

_  
"Ah!"_

_  
"Stop! Leave him alone!"_

_  
"Merlin!"_

_  
"Stop it!"_

  
~~~

  
Arthur woke to find Merlin writhing in his arms. He was sweating and, Arthur soon noticed, he was crying. But that wasn't all. Merlin was screaming. "No!" He cried. "Stop it! Please stop it! Leave him alone! Just stop it!"

  
He was… He was having a nightmare!

  
Arthur was, of course, taken aback. Merlin of all people. Merlin...a sorcerer? But Arthur pushed these thoughts aside and sat up. "Merlin," he slapped the side of his lover's face. "Come on, Merlin, wake up! You’ve got to wake up, Merlin!" If anyone was to hear, if a guard walked past and heard the screams.... Merlin would be dead by morning, and Arthur would not let that happen - could not let that happen!!

  
"Arthur!" Merlin cried.

  
Arthur froze. Merlin's nightmare...it was about...him?

  
He shook the thought away. He had to focus on waking Merlin up. Why wouldn't he just wake up?!

  
It hit him. Gaius! Gaius would be able to wake him! Arthur figured now that everything about Gaius being ill was a lie, and that Gaius must have been the one to wake Merlin every night every time he began screaming. Which meant that Gaius knew about Merlin's magic.

  
But right now, that didn't matter. Arthur didn't care that Merlin and Gaius had broken the law at the moment, he only cared that Merlin was terrified and if someone heard he'd be arrested and he needed to wake him up.

  
He had to go and get Gaius, but he couldn't leave Merlin on his own. He supposed, though, that Merlin would be arrested if he was caught whether Arthur was there or not when it happened. So he took the risk, and he left.

  
He went to straight to Gaius's chambers and knocked on the door. It was a few moments later that the door opened.

  
"Sire," Gaius said, clearly taken aback. "Is there something I can do for you?"

  
"I know it's late, Gaius," Arthur said. "But I need you to come with me. Merlin is having a terrible nightmare and I can't wake him. I need you to wake him up. He's clearly frightened." He turned on his heel and obviously expected Gaius to follow him back to his own chambers.

  
"Erm, sire, about Merlin's nightmares," Gaius said once they were behind closed doors in Arthur's room.

  
"I don't need an explanation," Arthur said. "Just, please, wake him up before someone walks by and gets him arrested and killed."

  
"Yes, sire," Gaius said. He sat down on the edge of the bed, beside Merlin, and shook him in the same way he had shaken him awake for seven nights. Every night, it worked, but now.... "He won't wake. Usually he wakes up by now. The dreams must be much worse than they usually are if we aren't able to wake him."

  
"We have to wake him," Arthur said. "We can't just leave him asleep. Not like this."

  
"I think you need to talk to him, sire," Gaius said.

  
"Talk to him?" Arthur shot Gaius a dumbfounded look. "That's it? You want me to just sit here and...talk to him while he's screaming his bloody head off?"

  
"The nightmares are about you, sire," Gaius said. "I have watched this go on for an entire week. Every nightmare he has had has been about you being in danger or dying or being in terrible pain. You need to assure him that you're alright." Gaius stood up and gestured to Merlin.

  
Arthur sighed. He sat down and cupped Merlin's face in his hands. "Hey, Merlin? You need to listen to me, alright? You need to wake up. I'm okay. Just open your eyes and you'll see that."

  
"Arthur!" Merlin sobbed.

  
"I'm fine," Arthur said calmly. "Just open your eyes, Merlin. Open your eyes."

  
“Please, stop! Please! Don’t hurt him!! ARTHUR!”

  
“Merlin, no one is hurting me. I’m fine…. I love you, Merlin. I’m right here. I told you I’d never leave you, I promised.”

  
And finally, Merlin did open his eyes. For a few moments, he smiled at Arthur, overjoyed to see that he was okay. He was absolutely elated to see his lover alive and well... But then it dawned on him. He was revealed. Arthur, the prince of Camelot, now knew his secret! "Arthur," he said anxiously. "I can explain. Please, I — "

  
"Later, Merlin," Arthur shook his head. "Get some more sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning."

  
Merlin looked unsure.

  
"I'm not going to have you arrested," Arthur promised. "And I'll wake you if you have another nightmare. Like I said, I’ll stay with you and I won’t leave you… I keep my promises, okay?"

  
Merlin didn't want to admit that he believed him, that he trusted him with everything he had, because if Arthur knew about his magic then trusting him could get Merlin killed. But he loved Arthur and Arthur loved him....and he was just still so tired....

  
He nodded and let his eyes close. He was asleep almost instantly.

  
~~~

  
He had nightmares so many times that night. Every time he began to scream, Arthur would wake him, and then he'd hold him close and rock him back and forth until the warlock was asleep once more.

  
Just as the sun could be seen through the window, barely peeking above the horizon, Merlin woke with a start. For the first time in eight days, he awoke without having a fit. He looked over at Arthur and groaned, flopping back down onto the pillow where he buried his face.

  
"Merlin, we need to talk about this," Arthur said.

  
"Why am I still alive?" Merlin asked, his voice muffled by the pillow that was pressed against his face.

  
Arthur scoffed. "Do you really think I'm going to turn you in to my father? You think I'd have you executed?"

  
Merlin looked up at Arthur. "Well, I just — it's the law, and — " he tried to come up with a coherent sentence, but failed.

  
"I would never do that to you, " Arthur shook his head. "I couldn't bare to watch you die. But speaking of the law.... You know it's illegal. So why would you practice it? More specifically, why would you come to Camelot?"

  
"I was born with it," Merlin said. "I can't help it. And - and, in Ealdor, everyone almost found out one day and one person did find out. My mother was angry and scared. She insisted that I had to go and she knew Gaius well, so..."

  
"I've never heard of someone being born with magic," Arthur said.

  
"Yeah, well, know you have," Merlin said. "So what are you going to do? Banish me? Flog me? Throw me in the stocks for a year?"

  
"I'm going to help you keep it a secret," Arthur said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

  
"You're...what?"

  
"Well, the enchantment still hasn't been lifted," Arthur said. "You're going to continue having nightmares and it's not like you can just stop sleeping. But you also can't continue keeping Gaius up all night. So, I'll talk to Gaius and he and I will have to start taking shifts."

  
"You're really going to help me?" Merlin said.

  
"Of course I am," Arthur carded his fingers through Merlin's dark hair. "I love you."

  
"But - but your father,” Merlin said. “If he finds out, he’ll never forgive you. He hates magic more than anything else, so if he found out that you were harboring a sorcerer - ”

  
“If he found out about your magic, then I’d be a lot more worried for you than for me,” Arthur said and shook his head. “Seriously, Merlin, how can you think about the consequences that I would face if you were discovered over the consequences that you would face?”

  
“I - I just don’t understand.” Merlin said. “You’re supposed to hate magic.”

  
“Well, whether I hate magic or not,” Arthur said and he smiled warmly. “I certainly do not hate you.”

  
Merlin smiled back drowsily. “I don’t hate you, either.”

  
"You should sleep more," Arthur said.

  
"I can't," Merlin shook his head. "I can't keep going through these nightmares over and over again..... I can't keep watching you die."

  
"Okay," Arthur nodded. "Why don't you go home and get changed, talk to Gaius and tell him that I'll be there within the hour to speak with him."

  
Merlin nodded and got out of bed. He pulled his boots and jacket on and got his neckerchief off of the table.

  
"I'll see you in a little while," Arthur said after pulling on a shirt. "Okay?"

  
Merlin nodded. "Yeah, see you then."

  
~~~

  
It had now been two weeks since the enchantment was cast in Camelot and there was still no clues as to who had cast it or how to break it.

  
Arthur and Gaius were tired, seeing as every night one of them didn't get any sleep, but Merlin was ten times worse. Every time he slept, he was thrown into a world of horror where he watched Arthur being tortured and killed over and over and over again. Every time he slept, he got no rest.

  
Merlin had needed to be reminded several times in the first week that Arthur really wasn’t going to turn him into Uther. They were lying side by side one night. Merlin was supposed to be trying to get to sleep, and Arthur was watching him, ready to wake him at any moment.

  
“Arthur?” Merlin said suddenly, and he opened his eyes.

  
“Merlin,” Arthur sighed. “I thought you were asleep.”

  
“No, you didn’t,” Merlin said. “You know how exactly how I breathe when I’m asleep.”

  
“Well, you’re supposed to be trying to sleep,” Arthur said. “What’s the matter, Merlin?”

  
“You promise you won’t go get Uther once I’m asleep?” Merlin frowned.

  
“Merlin, we’ve been over this a thousand times,” Arthur sighed.

  
“We’ve only been over this thirteen times,” Merlin said. “I’ve counted. Now please, tell me again.”

  
Arthur sighed again and reached toward Merlin. He took Merlin’s hand and held it tightly, he rubbed his thumb back and forth over Merlin’s pale skin in a soothing manner. “I am not going to turn you into my father. I will never turn you into my father. I won’t let you die, Merlin. I will protect your life with mine if I have to.”

  
Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand back. “Thank you,” he said. “And thank you for going over this again and again…. I’m sorry that I keep making you go over it.”

  
“It’s okay, Merlin,” Arthur moved his hand to the back of Merlin’s neck and rubbed his thumb back and forth again. “Now get some sleep, yeah?”

  
“Yeah, okay,” Merlin said and closed his eyes again. He was silent for a while, a good fifteen minutes, before he spoke again. “Arthur?” He said again, but he didn’t open his eyes this time.

  
“Merlin, you need sleep,” Arthur huffed.

  
“Arthur,” Merlin said, still leaving his eyes shut.

  
Arthur sighed. “Yes, Merlin?”

  
“Arthur…” Merlin said shakily and he visibly cringed as he spoke again. “Arthur, do you hate me?”

  
“What?!” Arthur said.

  
“Well, I know that - that you’re protecting me,” Merlin frowned and he pulled away from the hand that was still on the back of his neck. “But I - I’ve got magic and you were raised to hate all magic and I can’t - I - I can’t help but think that y-you might hate me now. I can’t - ”

  
“Stop it,” Arthur interrupted him. “Just stop it… Merlin, open your eyes.”

  
“No,”

  
“Merlin,” Arthur sighed. “Please, look at me.”

  
Reluctantly, Merlin opened his eyes slowly.

  
“Merlin, darling, I could never ever hate you,” Arthur shook his head. “You could do something terrible, worse than anything that anyone has ever done, and I could be mad, angry, terrified…. But I could never hate you. Even if you were to do something that would make me want to hate you, I could never do it.”

  
“Are you angry with me?” Merlin frowned. “Are you mad about the magic? Do I terrify you now?”

  
“No, baby,” Arthur pressed his forehead against Merlin’s. “No. I trust you, okay?”

  
“Promise?”

  
“Yes, I promise,” Arthur said. “I promise.”

  
“Okay,” Merlin said and closed his eyes again. “Thank you. Thank you.”

  
“I love you,” Arthur kissed the top of his head.

  
“Thank you,” was all Merlin could think to say. And he just kept saying it until he was asleep.

  
~~~

  
On the fourteenth night, a week after their conversation, Merlin was in Arthur's room for the night. He was fast asleep and had been for almost two hours. He hadn't stirred or made any noise and Arthur as counting it as a victory.

  
There came a knock at the door and Arthur opened it and stepped into the hallway to make sure Merlin couldn't be seen. "Ah, Sir Leon. To what do I owe this pleasure at such an hour?"

  
"I am sorry to have distrusted your evening, Sire, truly I am. But this is a very urgent matter. A guard has been found dead and the king has requested you go and assess the situation," said Sir Leon. "You have to come with me right away."

  
"Uhm, okay, just give me one moment," Arthur said and turned to enter his room.

  
"Sire, this is urgent!" Leon exclaimed.

  
"And I need shoes," Arthur shot back. "It will only take a few moments. I will be right back." And before Leon could protest again, Arthur hurried into his chambers and slammed the doors behind him. "Merlin," he shook the sorcerer awake. "Merlin, wake up."

  
Merlin woke slowly. "Was I screaming? The nightmare was not all too bad." He said groggily. He blinked fast, trying to stay awake.

  
"You were not screaming," Arthur said as he pulled his boots onto his feet. "I have to go check on a dead guard and figure out what's happened to him and you need to be awake while I'm gone." He explained and walked over to Merlin's side. He leaned over and kissed the warlock's forehead. "I'll be back soon. I promise. Don't fall asleep." And then he was out the door before he even realized that Merlin had dozed off again.

  
~~~

  
_The woods were thick. The tree branches kept hitting him in the face as he ran, slicing his skin open. The ground was uneven and Merlin was barely able to keep himself upright._

_  
"Arthur!" Merlin cried. "Where are you?!"_

_  
The wind whistled frighteningly._

_  
"ARTHUR!! ARTHUR, WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"_

_  
"Merlin! MERLIN!"_

_  
Merlin stopped dead in his tracks, then willed his feet to continue forward, but they would not obey him. "Dammit, not again." Merlin hissed. "Arthur! Arthur! Can you find me?! Plea-ease, hear me!!”_

_  
"Merlin!"_

_  
"Arthur." Merlin fell to his knees and grabbed a fistful of his own hair. "ARTHUR!!!"_

_  
"Merlin, help me, please!"_

_Merlin gritted his teeth._

_  
"MERLIN!"_

_  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH_!!"

  
~~~

  
"It looks like someone was trying to sneak past the guard, the guard caught them, and so they stabbed him," Arthur said. "Send a patrol out right away. Find the person who did this."

  
"Yes, sire," Leon bowed. "Will you be leading the patrol, sire?"

  
"No, I have business to attend to here," Arthur said. "I want you to lead the patrol."

  
"Me, sire?" Leon repeated, surprised.

  
"Yes, you," Arthur nodded. "Now, quickly, go and round up whomever you plan on taking with you."

  
"Yes, sire," Leon said. "Oh, and I nearly forgot to tell you; your father wishes for you to come and speak with him about the dead guard."

  
"Thank you, Leon," Arthur nodded. "I will go to him straight away." Arthur turned as Leon bowed and bid him goodnight, and headed straight toward the throne room. He passed his chambers and, down the hall, he spotted a struggle.

  
"Arthur! Help!"

  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Arthur shouted angrily, catching up to the guards who were leading Merlin to the throne room.

  
"He was found screaming in his sleep," said one of the guards. "He must be brought to the king immediately to be found guilty."

  
"Well — " Arthur stopped. What could he say to argue? What could he possibly say to these guards to convince them that they didn't need to bring Merlin to Uther? The truth, the horrible truth, was that he couldn't. So he did the only thing that he could do to try and save him; go with him and speak to his father. Convince his father to let Merlin go. So he followed closely behind the guards, straight to the throne room.

  
Uther stood when the two guards, Merlin, and Arthur burst into the room. "What is this?"

  
"We found the servant screaming in his sleep," said one of the guards and he threw Merlin onto his knees before the king. “In the prince’s chambers,” the guard added.

  
“Really?” Uther said and glanced at Arthur, then turned his gaze on Merlin. “Merlin… I might have known. You will burn tomorrow at noon with the three other sorcerers we have in the dungeons. Take him away.”

  
“No, please,” Merlin choked, barely able to get the words out as he was dragged to his feet. “Please, I - please.”

  
“No,” Arthur said and, before he could even begin to comprehend what he was doing, he grabbed Merlin by his arms and made a futile attempt to pull him away from the guards.

  
“Arthur!” Uther barked and, albeit reluctantly, Arthur let go of Merlin’s arms.

  
The guards pulled the young warlock from the throne room. “ARTHUR!” Merlin cried as he was dragged away. “Arthur! Please, no, help me!”

  
“I won’t let anything happen to you!” Arthur called back and then the doors were slammed shut. “I PROMISE!!” He turned his back to the door. “Father,” he said, throwing caution to the wind and abandoning every ounce of pride that he possessed, ready to beg for Merlin’s life. “Please. Don’t do this.”

  
“Do you have an excuse for his nightmares?” Uther asked, his tone livid.

  
“He’s suffered from them for a long time,” Arthur said quickly. He was almost one hundred percent positive that his father would not believe his hastily made up lie, but it was worth a shot. At this point, he really didn’t have anything more to lose. “For as long as he can remember. Gaius has been working to treat it ever since Merlin arrived in Camelot but he fears that there is no cure and - “

  
“Enough, Arthur,” Uther said sharply. “Do you think I was born yesterday?”

  
Arthur frowned. “Please, Father,”

  
Uther stared at Arthur for a long time, then his eyes grew wide as realization dawned on him. “He was found in your chambers. You knew about this. You knew he was a sorcerer! You were protecting him!!”

  
“Of course I was protecting him!” Arthur exclaimed. “He’s my friend!”

  
“Oh, Arthur,” Uther huffed. “I am not stupid. I have known for a long time now what goes on with the two of you behind closed doors, but I let it slide. I was sure that one day you would realize what a naive fool you were being, having sexual relations over and over againwith a man! And your servant, at that! But discovering that he possesses magic and still protecting him?! That is going over a line, Arthur!”

  
“You think that I just use him?” Arthur said, disgusted. “You think I just use him for sex and that’s it?” Arthur laughed coldly. “Well, I have news for you; for the past week I havebeen harboring a sorcerer. That sorcerer, that servant, is the person who I am in love with.”

  
Uther froze where he stood. “Arthur, do not utter such nonsense.”

  
“It’s not nonsense!” Arthur shouted. “And I don’t care anymore! I don’t care who knows! I, Arthur Pendragon, am in love with Merlin and I don’t care if the world knows anymore!”

  
“ARTHUR!!” Uther roared. “THE BOY IS A SERVANT!! AND AN EVIL ONE!”

  
“Ha!” Arthur said. “Please, spare me your nonsense. Merlin doesn’t have an evil bone in his body. And I don’t know what it was like when you were my age, but I would never use anyone like that. Especially not Merlin. I will never use Merlin.”

  
“No you will not use Merlin,” Uther stared at Arthur for a long time. “And do you want to know why? I am going to kill the boy, Arthur.”

  
“No,” Arthur said firmly. He wanted scream and cry and kick and go down fighting, but he knew how his father’s mind worked...he knew that throwing a temper tantrum was no way to get what he wanted.

  
“There’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Uther said.

  
“Maybe,” Arthur said and he forced a smirk onto his face, laughing coldly. “But maybe not. Because if you kill I him, I swear to you, I will lose all faith that you are a fair and just king. I will never forgive you and I will leave Camelot. I don’t care if you lock me up, or whatever you plan on doing with me after you kill him, but I promise that I will find a way to escape and I will leave...and I will never return.”

 

Uther stared at him again. “You wouldn’t dare,”

  
“Try me,” Arthur practically growled.

  
“Well, what do you suggest I do, Arthur?” Uther said.

  
“Let him go,” Arthur said. “Let him continue his life as normal and rest assured that if he ever uses magic to do anyone any harm, then I will bring him to you myself.” Would I really, though? Arthur thought. Could I really bring myself to condemn Merlin to death, even if he did something terrible?

  
“No,” Uther said and thought for a few moments. “I will banish him. But if he ever returns, he will burn on the pyre within the hour. You are never to see him again, Arthur, do you understand me? Never.”

  
Arthur nodded. “Yes, sire,”

  
“And he shall not be permitted to leave without punishment,” Uther decided.

  
“Father, please, just let him - let him go, just - “

  
“I think a flogging would teach both of you nicely,” Uther said. “Now, under normal circumstances I would sentence both of you to a dozen strokes each, but these are not normal circumstances. You are my son, after all, and if I had you publicly flogged, well, how would that make me look?”

  
“Just let him go, please - “ Arthur tried to fight Uther, but his attempts were useless.

  
“So, Merlin will receive twenty four strokes,” Uther said.

  
“NO!” Arthur roared. “PLEASE, NO!”

  
“My mind is already made up,” Uther said. “I shall not be swayed.”

  
“But, Father - “ Arthur began, but he was cut off again.

  
“Would you rather I have him burnt to death?” Uther said, his voice cold and heartless. “Because I will. I will drag him to the pyre and he will burn until he is nothing but ash.”

  
Arthur frowned. “No,”

  
“Good,” Uther said. “No, you will go to the dungeons yourself and condemn him.”

  
Arthur’s frown deepened. “Yes, sire,” he turned from his father and left the throne room. He went straight to the dungeons and dismissed the guards. He considered breaking Merlin out and running away with him, but he knew that the guards would still be nearby.

  
“Arthur!” Merlin said and leapt to his feet.

  
The prince unlocked the cell with the guard’s keys that were lying on a table. He stepped into the cell and closed it behind himself. “Come here,” he said and wrapped his arms around Merlin.

  
Merlin returned the embrace and buried his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck. “I’m sorry,”

  
Arthur cupped Merlin’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes. “What could you possibly have to be sorry for?”

  
“I fell asleep,” Merlin sniffed.

  
“No, this is my fault,” Arthur said. “I should have made sure that you were fully awake and I didn’t and now……”

  
“It’s okay,” Merlin said. “I’m okay.”

  
“You will be,” Arthur nodded.

  
Merlin laughed. “Yeah, for tonight, I suppose. But tomorrow I’m going to burn.” He spoke so casually, it made Arthur shudder.

  
“No, you’re not,” Arthur said and Merlin gave him a puzzled look. “I spoke to my father and, it wasn’t easy, but I have convinced him to allow you to live.”

  
“Really?” Merlin beamed.

  
“Yes, but…” Arthur frowned. “You have to leave Camelot.”

  
“I figured as much,” Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

  
“Forever,” Arthur said.

  
“Yes, Arthur usually when someone is banished it’s forever,” Merlin chuckled.

  
“And if you ever come back - “

  
“Yes, I die,” Merlin nodded. “But one day, you will be king, and then...I can come back...right?“

  
“Well, not exactly,” Arthur said. “Just listen… My father said that I am never to see you again, and...and he said that tomorrow you are to be whipped. Twenty four times.”

  
“Twenty four?” Merlin said.

 

“Yes, I know, I’m sorry,” Arthur sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I - I tried to talk him out of it but he said that he’d either flog and banish you or put you to death and - and obviously death isn’t an option and - oh, Merlin, I am so sorry.”

  
Merlin shook his head. “It isn’t your fault, Arthur. Not even a little bit. It’s him, Arthur. He’s a tyrant.” Merlin considered that perhaps he shouldn’t be insulting the father of the man who had just saved his life but Arthur just nodded in agreement.

  
Arthur sighed. “Okay, so here’s the plan,” he looked over his shoulder, checking to make sure that no one was listening, then turned back to Merlin.

  
“Plan?” Merlin raised his eyebrows.

  
“Yes,” Arthur said and grinned. “You don’t really think I’m going to settle for never seeing again, do you? No way in hell. I’m coming with you. Now, here’s what we’re going to do; after...after your punishment, Gaius will treat you and make you as comfortable as he can. I am going to pack everything for you and strap it to your horse’s saddle. What you need to do, is ride to Ealdor. That’s as far as you go. Can you make it that far?”

  
Merlin hesitated, trying to imagine how much pain he was going to be in, but he nodded.

  
“Good,” Arthur nodded. “Okay, good. Stay with your mother. She’ll take care of you. I - I don’t know how long I’m going to wait. I can’t have my father too suspicious. But I have a plan. Just get to Ealdor, wait there and get plenty of rest, and leave the rest to me. Okay?”

  
Merlin nodded, but then he stopped and shook his head. “No, wait, Arthur. No. You can’t leave Camelot. You have a duty here, you’re the future king. You’re destined to be the greatest king that Camelot has ever known and you cannot give all of that up for me. You cannot abandon your destiny for me. I’m not worth it.”

  
“Merlin,” Arthur rested his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. “Try to get this through your idiot brain already, won’t you? You mean more to me than any kingdom, or any destiny! You’re not worth nothing, Merlin. You are worth everything to me! I don’t want to be king if you’re not going to be there at my side. And anyway, no one can escape their destiny, right? So if I am truly meant to be the greatest king that Camelot has ever known, then one way or another, I will be the greatest king that Camelot has ever known.”

  
Merlin sighed. “Alright, well, I guess I can’t really stop you.”

  
“No, you cannot,” Arthur smiled.

  
~~~

  
Uther couldn’t believe he was doing this for a servant, for a sorcerer.

  
No, this is not for Merlin, he reminded himself. This is for Arthur. No! This isn’t even for him. This is for Camelot. This is so that Camelot will still have a king after I’m gone.

  
He was determined to, at the very least, make sure that Merlin’s flogging was as public as possible. He practically advertised the boy’s punishment, and he convinced at least two thirds of Camelot to come. They gathered in the arena where tournaments took place, but in the center of the arena was a wooden post.

  
Uther was sat in the royal box with his son to his left and Morgana to his right.

  
Arthur was making a pretty clear point of not speaking to, looking at, or acknowledging his father. Gwen was standing beside the chair where Morgana sat, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over.

  
Merlin’s flogging began without warning. As the first stroke hit his spine, Merlin screamed.

  
Arthur balled one of his hands into a fist and bit into his finger.

  
By the fifth stroke, blood was already staining Merlin’s pale skin. On the seventh, his screams began mingling with sobs. By the eleventh, he was yelling for the guard who was whipping him to stop. By the seventeenth, well……

  
“ARTHUR!!” He cried.

  
Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as the eighteenth sickening crack sounded against Merlin’s back.

  
“PLEASE, ARTHUR!”

  
Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty one.

  
“ARTHUUUURR!”

  
Twenty one. Twenty two. Twenty three. Twenty Four.

  
Arthur leapt over the edge of the royal box.

  
“Arthur! Get back here!” Uther shouted.

  
But Arthur ignored him. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, then dropped to his knees at Merlin’s side. “Hey, hey,” he said, untying the knot that held Merlin to the wooden post. “Hey, it’s all over. It’s all over. Talk to me, Merlin.”

  
“‘M sorry,” Merlin murmured.

  
“Hey, what are you sorry for?” Arthur frowned, lifting Merlin gently into his arms.

  
“Ah!”

  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Arthur said. “Just talk to me, yeah? What are you sorry for?”

  
“I - should’ve told you sooner,” Merlin pressed a hand against Arthur’s chest. “‘M sorry, Ar-thur.”

  
“Sshhh,” Arthur said. “It’s okay, I forgive you. I’m not angry with you.”

  
Uther strode toward Arthur. “Get him to Gaius and have him treated. Quickly. If he is not gone by nightfall, I will drag him to the pyre and burn him myself, do we have an understanding, Arthur?”

  
Merlin whimpered, he was shaking in Arthur’s arms and Uther glared down at the sorcerer. Arthur nodded with a deep frown. “Yes, sire,” Arthur hurried away and met up with Gaius, who had Gwen at his side. “Come on. We have to have him out of Camelot by nightfall.”

  
“He cannot survive a horse ride, sire,” Gaius frowned.

  
“He’ll have to,” Arthur said. “Now, come on! We must treat his wounds and pack his things and see him off!”

  
~~~

  
“I’ll take him on my own,” Arthur said as Gaius was applying the last of the salve and putting a protective layer over the wounds. The prince was shoving all of Merlin’s clothes into a bag. “There’s no need to get you two involved.”

  
“Whatever you say, sire,” Gaius nodded. “Gwen, can you get me that bottle with the yellow liquid in it?”

  
Gwen nodded and found the bottle that Gaius was referring to.

  
“Put a label on it,” Gaius said. “Just write, ‘Sleeping Draft’. Hunith will know what to do when Merlin makes it to Ealdor. If he makes it to Ealdor.”

  
“He will,” Arthur said and took the bottle from Gwen after she’d put a label on it. He put it in the bag of Merlin’s things. “Where’s his cloak?”

  
“He doesn’t have one, sire,” Gaius said. “Not anymore. He told me that he lost it a few months ago.”

 

“I think I know where it is,” Arthur nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He hurried to his chambers, then back. He was holding the blue cloak that Merlin had lent to him.

  
“I’ll prepare his horse, sire,” Gaius said.

  
Arthur nodded. “Attach this to the saddle,” he said and handed him the bag of Merlin’s possession and Gaius nodded. “Thank you, Gaius. I’ll have him there in a few minutes.”

  
“Do hurry, sire,” Gaius said. “The sun is to set in less than half an hour.”

  
“Yes, I know,” Arthur said as Gaius hurried from his chambers. “Guinevere, could you please help me get him dressed?”

  
“Yes, of course,” Gwen said and together they got the barely conscious Merlin into his shirt and one of his treasured neckerchiefs and his worn leather jacket. Arthur looped Merlin’s belt around his waist. Then they lifted Merlin to a sitting position. “Merlin, you have to wake up, now.” Gwen said.

  
Merlin did not stir.

  
“Merlin,” Arthur said. “Merlin. Merlin!”

  
Still, Merlin snored lightly.

  
Arthur rolled his eyes with an exasperated groan and pressed his lips firmly against Merlin’s mouth and kissed him.

  
Merlin’s eyes fluttered open. “Arthur? Gwen?”

  
“Hello, Merlin,” Gwen smiled warmly. “We have to get you out of Camelot.”

  
“W-Why are you helping me?” He asked her.

  
She looked at him as if this were the dumbest question in the world. “Because you’re my friend,”

  
“Bu-but I’m a sor-cerer,” Merlin frowned.

  
Gwen’s smile widened and she shook her head. “Oh, Merlin, that doesn’t change a thing. You’re still my friend. Now, come on. We must get you out of Camelot before the sun sets.”

  
Arthur helped Merlin to his feet, letting the sorcerer lean on him for support. “Here you are,” he clasped the cloak around Merlin’s neck and pulled the hood over his dark hair. “Okay, let’s go.”

  
It was a slow walk to the stables, Merlin being in so much pain and all. But they made it as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. It took Arthur, Gaius, and Gwen to get Merlin onto his horse and the ordeal left Merlin clinging to the saddle and moaning in pain. “Leave us,” Arthur said. “I will take him from here to the woods and see that he goes safely.”

  
“Yes, sire,” Gaius said. He looked to Merlin. “This is not goodbye, my boy. I will see you again one day...somehow.”

  
Merlin managed a smile.

  
Gwen squeezed the warlock’s hand and just smiled at him, then went with Gaius from the stables.

  
Arthur led the horse to the woods. Through the branches they went. “This is as far as I go,” Arthur looked up at Merlin. “I cannot go further, not yet. If I were to go with you now, my father would send the knights after us. They’d drag us both back here and they’d kill you…”

  
“I un-understand,” Merlin nodded, still hunched over and gripping the saddle.

  
“Okay, good,” Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his own. “Remember, ride straight for Ealdor and I’ll meet you there the moment I get the chance.”

  
Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand and smiled. “I’m counting down the moments. I miss you already.”

  
Arthur reached up on his toes and kissed Merlin. “I love you,” he whispered. “Not a minute will pass while I remain here that I do not think of you. I will see you soon.”

  
A tree branch snapped somewhere nearby.

  
“Go,” Arthur whispered. “We won’t be apart long. I promise.” He kissed Merlin once again, then slapped the horse’s side lightly and sent it running. He watched Merlin go for a few moments, then he turned and ran. He could feel a presence, and it wasn’t far off. He was sure of it. Uther must have sent someone to watch over him.

  
He was right. He stopped a few paces in front of……

  
Leon.

  
“Sire,” Leon said.

  
“Leon, I - “

  
“Do not fret, sire,” Leon said and he smiled. “I see how you care for him - how you love him so. And Merlin, well, he is my friend as well. I will not tell Uther, and I will aid you in your plan.”

  
Arthur didn’t know what to say. So he beamed gratefully and said, “Thank you, Leon,”

  
~~~

 

It should have taken a day and a half to ride to Ealdor, and Merlin knew that he promised Arthur he’d go straight there as fast as he could, but his back just couldn’t take the pain of bouncing around on a horse like that at such speed. It took him four days.

  
When he rode into the village, he tried to stop the horse, but his throat was raw. He couldn’t speak.

  
“Whoa!” A man named Andrew, who had been building a fence when he saw that Merlin couldn’t stop the horse, hurried over to him and stopped the horse. “Merlin?”

  
“I - need my m-mother,” Merlin croaked.

  
Andrew turned to one of the men he was working with on the fence - Edmund, Merlin thought he was called - and said, “Go and alert Hunith that her son is on his way to her house,” after Edmund had nodded and hurried toward Hunith’s house, Andrew turned his attention back to Merlin. “What’s wrong, son?”

  
“M’back,” Merlin murmured. “Mum, I need my mother - I - I need Arthur.” Then he fainted, falling sideways off the horse and nearly crashing to the ground. Luckily, Andrew caught him.

  
“Oh, my,” he said. He turned to third man he was working with on the fence. “I have to get him to Hunith!”

  
The man nodded understandingly, and Andrew ran.

  
~~~

  
When Merlin’s eyes fluttered open, the sight he was met with was his mother. She was dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead and when he opened his eyes, she smiled.

  
“Hello, darling,” she whispered in a soothing voice.

  
He was laying on his front and she was knelt at his bedside with the cloth. “Mother,” Merlin managed a smile.

  
“Oh, my dear Merlin,” Hunith frowned as she laid the cloth aside. “You gave me quite a fright. For a while there...I thought that you may not make it. But you have pulled through, and I couldn’t be more relieved.”

  
“M-mum,” Merlin frowned. “Where’s Arthur?”

  
“You came alone, sweetheart,” Hunith frowned and brushed her son’s dark hair out of his eyes. “Arthur didn’t come with you.”

  
“I - I know,” Merlin said. “How long have I been asleep?”

  
“A week,”

  
“A week?!”

  
“Yes,” Hunith nodded. “Your wounds are healing well. I think you may be able to sit up by now which is good because you need to eat and drink some water.”

  
Merlin let her help him into a sitting position. He even let her get him into a chair at the table. He was groaning quietly, but he accepted the small loaf of bread that she gave him and drank the water gratefully.

  
Once he had downed the water and eaten all of the bread, his mother sat down opposite him with her hands clasped together. “Are you still hungry?”

  
“Actually, I am,” he said.

  
“You are far too skinny,” she said, placing a second loaf in front of him. “You always have been. I just wish I could have given you more food as a child. I wish I could have given you more everything. But above all else, I wish I had been able to give you more protection.”

  
“Mum, you did everything you could,” Merlin said, then took a bite of bread.

  
“Yes, well, I wish that all I could do could have been more,” she said. Then she gave him a concerned look. “Merlin, what happened to your back? And why did you leave Camelot?”

  
Merlin frowned. “You’re not going to be happy,”

  
“Oh, Merlin,” Hunith frowned.

  
“There’s an enchantment over Camelot,” Merlin said. “Anyone with magic has these horrifying nightmares, screaming fits in their sleep. Gaius woke me every night for over a week. And then Arthur found out. And he’s been protecting me. But we slipped up. I was discovered and brought to Uther. Arthur begged for my life. U-Uther agreed to let me live, under two conditions; banishment, and I was to be flogged. Twenty four strokes to the back. Arthur couldn’t stop him. But after it happened, he brought me to Gaius and packed everything for me - clothes, food and a full waterskin for the ride, a sleeping draft in case I needed it when I got here - and then he walked me to the woods. Someone was nearby, but he said that he’d come meet me here as soon as possible. I don’t understand...a week? Shouldn’t he be here by now?”

  
“Merlin,” Hunith said. “Arthur found out about your magic and still protected you?”

  
“Yes,” Merlin nodded.

  
“Why?” Hunith said. “I mean, of course, I’ve always said that he was good to you and I was sure that he would always be a great friend, but in all honesty… I kind of doubted that he would keep your magic a secret. He Uther’s son after all.”

  
“So did I,” Merlin frowned. “But, mum, I have - uhm - something I should tell you before he gets here. He and I are kind of, well - I’m in love with him, mother. And he me.”

  
Hunith stared at her son in surprise for a long while before she smiled. “You’re in love!” She exclaimed joyfully. She stood and walked around the table to kiss Merlin atop his head. “This is one of the happiest days of my life!”

  
“Thank you, mother,” Merlin smiled. “I have to say, Arthur’s father did not react as kindly as you. The wounds on my back are proof of that.”

  
Hunith frowned. “This is all my fault. I should have never sent you to live in Camelot.”

  
“No, mother, Camelot has been everything I could have ever hoped for,” Merlin smiled. “I mean, sure, it was hard to keep my magic a secret, but...I met Arthur. And now I can’t imagine living a life in which I don’t know him. Now...I don’t want a life without him.”

  
Hunith smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. “If what you say is true, and you both love each other that much, then I’m sure he will keep his word and be here as soon as he can.”

  
“Oh, I know it,” Merlin said confidently. “The moment he gets the chance, he will be here. I only wish he were here now. I miss him terribly.”

  
~~~

  
Two weeks after Merlin was banished from Camelot, Arthur spoke to his father. “Father,” he said. “As you know, the great holiday Ostara is fast approaching - it is only three weeks away. I would like to ask if I may go on a hunt for the day. A small one, with just my servant.”

  
His new servant looked up from where he stood with his head bowed in respect. The boy, Peter, was only twelve years old but he was a very good servant. But he wouldn’t banter and joke with Arthur like Merlin would.

  
“You should bring some knights with you,” his father said in the same monotone voice he’d used when addressing his son for the past two weeks. “For...protection.”

  
“Well, I was thinking about hunting rabbit and you know how easily they scare around large groups,” Arthur said.

  
“Very well,” Uther said. “I will send only one Knight with you, then.”

  
Arthur considered arguing, but then he thought about what happened just after Merlin rode away and he was struck with a brilliant idea. “May I bring Sir Leon with me, then? He is an excellent hunter.”

  
“Yes, yes,” Uther said. “I will inform Sir Leon that he will be accompanying you and - and your servant - “

  
“Peter,” Arthur gritted out.

  
“Yes, of course,” Uther said. “He will be accompanying you and Peter on a rabbit hunt on Ostara.”

  
Arthur bowed. “Thank you, sire. Peter, come with me, please.” He turned on his heel and left the room.

  
Peter bowed deeply to the king and scurried after Arthur.

  
“Send Sir Leon to me straight away,” Uther ordered one of the guards that was standing nearby.

  
The guard bowed, “Yes, sire,” and left the room. It wasn’t long before he returned with Sir Leon.

  
“You wished to speak with me, my Lord?” Leon said.

  
“Yes,” Uther said and rose to his feet. “You see, in three weeks time, Ostara will be upon us. My son wishes to go on a rabbit hunt for the day. I have insisted that he take a Knight along with him and his servant for protection and he has chosen you.”

  
“I am honored,” Leon said. “I will be happy to travel with the prince and Peter.”

  
“Sir Leon, I need to speak to you about Arthur and this hunting trip,” Uther said. “I fear Arthur may be planning to go after Merlin. You must not let him out of your sight, do you understand me?”

  
“Yes, sire,” Leon bowed. “I will keep my eye on him.”

  
“Thank you,” Uther nodded, then waved his hand to dismiss the Knight. “That will be all.”

  
~~~

  
After four, long weeks of banishment and being cooped up in his mother’s house, Merlin was deemed ready to go outside at last! His mother said that it would most likely be another month or so before the wounds would be healed enough for Merlin to actually work. But for now, just going outside and breathing fresh air was enough for him.

  
“You should know,” Hunith said to him in the morning before he went to spend the day outside. “That everyone in Ealdor knows about your magic. After the last time you and Arthur were here, word spread quickly. But no one has any plans to report you to Uther. They’re all quite determined, actually, to protect you at any and all costs.”

  
Merlin smiled. “Thank you for the warning,” he said and hugged her. “You know I’ll be fine, right? I’m just going to spend the day outside and I did grow up here, after all.”

  
“Yes, I know,” Hunith stretched up onto her toes and kissed her son’s forehead. “Go on, now. Get some fresh air and sun. It’ll be good for you. You’re looking paler than ever.”

  
Merlin smiled and walked out of the house. “Merlin!” Andrew grinned when Merlin passed the man’s house. “It’s good to see you out and about. I trust you’re feeling better?”

  
“Yes, much,” Merlin nodded. “And I’d like to thank you for getting me to my mother when I arrived in Ealdor.”

  
“Anytime, Merlin,” Andrew smiled.

  
Merlin continued walking, taking gulps of fresh air. He was happy to be outside, he really was! He just really, really missed having Arthur at his side.

  
~~~

  
It had now been five weeks since Merlin’s banishment. The enchantment was still over Camelot, but the Knights hadn’t discovered any new magic users in over three weeks. They were beginning to suspect that the person who had cast that enchantment had been caught and killed.

  
As the first rays of sunlight painted their ways into the sky, Arthur, Peter, and Leon rode out toward Ealdor. Arthur had told Peter some of what was going on the night before and had suggested he pack some clothes.

  
It took just over a day to get to Ealdor. When they were just about there, Leon spoke to Arthur. “I am going to tell your father that we were ambushed and that the attackers outnumbered us, as well as knocked me out and took you, but what about Peter? Don’t you think that if your father suspects I saved him and not you, he’ll kill both of us?”

  
“I’ve already considered that,” Arthur looked over his shoulder to glance at Peter who was riding several yards behind them, staring up at the birds flying by overhead in wonder and amazement. “Peter works in the castle because his mother and brother both died a month ago and his father abandoned him. He has no one back in Camelot and if he goes back now, I’m sure my father will have him executed just because he made it and I didn’t. So...I’m going to keep him here with me and Merlin. I want you to tell my father that Peter was killed in the ambush.”

  
“Yes, sire,” Leon nodded.

  
“Don’t call me that, please,” Arthur said. “After all, I am no longer the crowned prince of Camelot. In doing this, I give up my rights to the throne.”

  
“Whatever you say, si- Arthur,” Leon said, then blushed as if he’d said a terrible swear word.

  
“We’re here,” Arthur said. He and Leon both dismounted their horses and Leon helped Peter down. “Peter, what do you think of Ealdor?” Arthur asked as they stood there, on the outskirts of the village.

  
“It’s lovely, my Lord,” Peter said.

  
“Well, what do you think about living here?” Arthur asked.

  
Peter looked up at him. “Really? You want me to run away from Camelot, too, sire?”

  
“Yes, I do,” Arthur nodded. “And I want you to call me Arthur.”

  
“B-but I can’t do that, sire!” Peter exclaimed as if the prince had suggested he do something terribly vulgar and inappropriate.

  
“Sure you can!” Arthur smiled.

  
Peter looked unsure.

  
The three of them led the horses into the village. They got a few odd stares from children, and some of the adults recognized Arthur from the last time he was in Ealdor. And then Arthur heard it. He heard what he had been longing to hear for five long, torturous weeks.

  
“Arthur!”

  
He turned to see the dark haired warlock running toward him with open arms and he began to run. He caught him in a tight embrace and buried his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck. “Merlin,” he breathed. “I have missed you so much. More than I will ever be able to put into words! I am so sorry. It took me too long to get here, I am so sorry.”

  
“No, don’t apologize,” the sorcerer shook his head. “You did everything you could. And it doesn’t matter, anyway. You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” Merlin beamed and he kissed Arthur full on the lips.

  
Leon coughed awkwardly.

  
“Le-Leon?” Merlin said.

  
“Don’t worry,” Arthur smiled. “He’s the one who was nearby in the woods when you were leaving Camelot. He’s not going to tell my father. He came with me to help me get out of Camelot.”

  
“Oh,” Merlin sighed with relief. “Well, in that case, it’s good to see you.”

  
“And you, Merlin,” Leon grinned. “It gladdens me to see that you are alright.”

  
“Yeah, well, my mum doesn’t make a half bad physician,” Merlin said, then his gaze landed on Peter. “Uhm, Arthur?” He whispered. “Who’s the kid?”

  
“Oh, Merlin, this is Peter,” Arthur smiled happily, only then letting go of his hold on Merlin. “Peter, this is Merlin.”

  
Peter walked over cautiously and, after hesitating for a few seconds, shook Merlin’s outstretched hand. “Are - are you really a sorcerer?” Peter asked nervously.

  
“Yes, I am,” Merlin nodded. “But I promise I’m a good sorcerer. Not all magic is bad.”

“I know,” Peter said and glanced at Arthur anxiously. “My - my mother was a sorceress.”

  
Arthur looked surprised for a few moments, but then he just smiled at Peter and Merlin said, “Was she really?”

  
“Well, I had better be off,” Leon said. “There is much to explain back in Camelot.” So he bid Arthur, Merlin, and Peter a very fond farewell. “I am confident that we will meet again someday, my friends.” And then he was off, speeding back to Camelot.

  
“Well,” Arthur said. “We should go see your mother. I brought plenty of food, cloth, and sewing materials for her and the townspeople.”

  
“Well, let’s go, then,” Merlin beamed. He, Arthur, and Peter - leading the horses - walked to Hunith’s house, and Merlin and Arthur just couldn’t keep their eyes off of one another.

  
~~~

  
Fifteen months. A whole year, plus three months, passed in peace. Arthur and Merlin, with help from several other people who lived in Ealdor, built a house for themselves where they could live. Hunith said Peter could live with her. “It will be nice to have someone else around the house. It can get lonely, you know.” She said.

  
It took time for Arthur to adjust to this new lifestyle, of course, but in time, he did.

  
Once Merlin was healed, he began to work as an animal caretaker - he fed the pigs, groomed the horses, milked the goats and the cow. Arthur made weapons and farming tools. Peter began tending to the crops and harvesting with all of the farmers in the village.

  
And then one day, after fifteen months of their new, calm lives, two women from Camelot rode into Ealdor.

  
Merlin was walking toward where they arrived, heading to the stables to muck them out. “Morgana?” He said, surprised. “Gwen? What on earth are the two of doing here?”

  
Morgana practically leapt off her horse and flung her arms around Merlin. “Oh my God, Merlin! Leon said we could find you and Arthur here! We had to run away from Camelot! It’s terrible! I...I have magic, and Uther found out and he knew about me and Gwen and he was screaming and saying what a disappointment I am and that this is Arthur all over again! He was going to execute Gwen, so we ran! As fast as we could and Leon helped!! He said to come here! Oh, Merlin, I’m so sorry! You have to help us, please, but we shouldn’t have come here - oh!”

  
“Morgana, calm down,” Merlin said. “You and Gwen?”

  
Gwen dismounted her horse and strode over. “Yes,” she smiled.

  
“That’s wonderful,” Merlin smiled. “Wait, why are you sorry? Why shouldn’t you have come here?”

  
“Uther is sending Knights after us,” Morgana said. “If they find us, they find you!”

  
“It’s okay,” Merlin said. “We’ll go to Arthur. He’ll know what to do. Let’s go.”

  
~~~

  
“Wait, so let me get this straight,” Arthur said after Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen had explained absolutely everything. “You…” he said to Morgana. “And Gwen...are together?”

  
“Out of that whole, intense story,” Morgana said, exasperated. “You took that from it?! THAT’S IT?! Ugh! Yes, I will have you know that we are! Just like you and Merlin! Now, would you please listen? I have magic and Uther found out, so now - “

  
“Yes, yes, I heard,” Arthur sighed. “Seriously, does everyone I know have magic?” He glared at Merlin playfully and his dark haired lover laughed.

  
“So, will you help me?” Morgana said.

  
“What do you want me to do?” Arthur asked. “I mean, you are welcome to stay here. You can stay with me and Merlin for a while until we can have a house built for you, but what do you expect me to do?”

  
“Arthur, I don’t think you understand,” Morgana frowned. “We have got to go back to Camelot and fight! Knights are probably riding for Ealdor as we speak!”

  
“But we’ll never be able to fight back!” Arthur exclaimed.

  
“We will,” Morgana insisted. “We’ll bring as many people from Ealdor that we can. Leon is back in Camelot right now convincing as many people as he can to fight against Uther with us! The people want you to be their king, Arthur, not Uther. They will work for you to rule.”

 

“But, I - “

  
“Arthur,” Gwen said. “I believe that the people are ready for a new era. If you were to come back and become king, I do think that they’d begin to accept magic. And I do believe that if you were to be with Merlin - marry him, even! - I think they could learn to live with it, accept it as normal, even.”

  
Merlin smiled and Arthur looked at him. “Really?” Arthur asked Gwen, not taking his eyes off of Merlin at first, but then he looked at her. “Gwen, do you truly believe that?”

  
Gwen beamed. “Yes, Arthur. I really do.”

  
Arthur took a deep breath. “Okay, then. Let’s do it.”

  
~~~

  
Nearly every man and almost every woman stood up and said they would fight for Arthur. Arthur said that if he succeeded and he became king, then he would take every last person in Ealdor from Cenred’s lands and provide homes for them in Camelot.

  
“If you want to stay here, Peter, I understand,” Arthur had said to the thirteen year old boy as he was helping Merlin pack for their departure.

  
“No, Arthur,” Peter said. It had taken him a good five months, but he had finally stopped calling Arthur sire. “I will always fight at your side. You have been good and generous to me, even though I was only a servant when we met. I will come with you and fight for you to be king.”

  
Arthur smiled and gripped Peter’s shoulder. “Thank you, Peter. You’re a great person. And one day...you will make a fine Knight.”

  
Peter’s eyes lit up at what Arthur was suggesting.

  
They had to take a longer route to Camelot as Uther’s Knights would be heading straight for Ealdor on the common path. Their journey took three days.

  
When they were nearing Camelot, Arthur stopped and told everyone from Ealdor to make camp. “Merlin and Gwen, I want you to make sure everyone stays here. And make them as comfortable as possible, make sure that food is equally distributed. Morgana, I want you to take me to where Leon is so we can begin planning. I will bring the plans back here as soon as possible.”

  
“No,” Merlin grasped Arthur’s shoulder tightly. “I am not leaving your side, Arthur.”

  
“Merlin, listen to me,” Arthur sighed. “I don’t want to leave you either, but you have to understand that if my father discovers me within the walls of Camelot, I will be thrown in the dungeons. If he discovers you within the walls of Camelot, he will kill you on the spot.”

  
“Magic, Arthur,” Merlin reminded him. “I can defend myself.”

  
“No,” Arthur said firmly. “I refuse to take that chance, Merlin.” He turned to Gwen. “Please, make sure that he doesn’t follow us.”

  
She nodded. “Of course,”

  
Arthur kissed Merlin gently. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, yeah? Just think, when this is all over we’ll be able to sleep in a warm bed. We’ll be around all of our friends from Camelot, as well as Ealdor. You’ll be able to give your mother a better home where she’ll never go hungry and never be cold. But for now, you need to trust me to make the right decisions for everyone’s safety. Okay?”

  
Merlin nodded. “Okay, I trust you. Of course, I trust you. Just...take someone else with you? Please?”

  
“I’ll go,” Peter said, taking up a sword.

  
Arthur smiled and nodded. “Like I said, Peter, you will make a very great Knight one day, when I am King.”

  
Peter grinned. “Thank you, Arthur.”

  
Arthur turned back to Merlin. “Send for Gwaine. If he can he can be found, well, we can certainly use all the help we can get.”

  
Merlin nodded. “I’ll send for him now.”

  
“We should go now,” Morgana said. She kissed Gwen. “I’ll see you soon. I promise.”

  
Arthur made an obvious point of crossing his arms and looking anywhere but Merlin. He began to whistle playfully.

  
Merlin slapped him upside the head. “Kiss me, you clotpole!”

  
Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin close to him and kissed him deeply, passionately, as if he’d never see him again. Merlin sensed this and he pressed his forehead against Arthur’s. “Hey,” the sorcerer said, his fingers playing with the hair at the back of Arthur’s head. “We are going to see each other again, I promise. I promise I will live through this. Can you promise me the same?”

  
“Merlin - “

  
“Promise me, Arthur,” Merlin said. “Please.”

  
Arthur sighed. “Oh, Merlin. Yes. I promise.”

  
“Thank you,” Merlin said, then released his hold on his lover. “Now go, you dollophead.”

  
~~~

  
“Arthur,” Leon beamed when Arthur, Morgana, and Peter entered the armory. “Peter. It’s good to see you both.”

  
“It’s good to see you, too, Leon,” Arthur said, bolting the door behind himself. “Though, the circumstances that we must meet under are quite unfortunate.”

  
“Indeed,” Leon nodded. “I already have almost half of the Knights convinced to fight on our side. About a third of the guards, as well. I know it’s not much, but it’s all I’ve been able to manage thus far.”

  
“You’ve done well, Leon,” Arthur said.

  
“Thank you,” Leon nodded. “I’ve also spoken to people in the lower towns. The majority of the men and even many of the woman have said they will fight. I do not know if you wish them to fight, but they have said that they will.”

  
“We’ll need all the help we can get,” Arthur said. “We’ve got most of Ealdor with us. They’re hiding in the woods.”

  
“Are Merlin and Gwen with them?” Leon asked.

  
Arthur nodded. “Yes. Now, who could we send for who would help us?”

  
“I’ve already sent for Lancelot and asked him to bring any help he can find,” Leon said.

  
“Good,” Arthur nodded. “Now, if we are to win this, we need to attack Camelot at it’s source.”

  
“Do you mean that we have to take down the king?” Leon asked.

  
Morgana and Peter looked at Arthur with surprised expressions. “Arthur, are you sure about this?” Morgana said. “I mean, I hate Uther and all, but are you sure that you’re prepared to kill him? He is your father, after all, and the only parent you’ve ever known.”

  
Arthur sighed. “Morgana, I am not planning to kill my father. I will try to reason with him, of course. If he will not see sense, though, and if he is going to continue harming the innocent… Well, then, I fear that I may have no other choice.”

  
The room fell into an awkward silence until Leon broke it. “I will send for Lancelot straight away,”

  
“Just a minute, Leon,” Arthur said. “We need to plan… I think I know what we need to do.”

  
~~~

  
It was the middle of the night when Arthur, Morgana, and Peter returned to the camp. There were about four or five people on watch, many who couldn’t seem to fall asleep, and a lucky few who had been able to fall asleep.

  
Merlin was sitting against a tree, eyes closed and pretending to be asleep when Arthur found him. “Hey,” he whispered and the warlock’s eyes flew open.

  
“Arthur,” he beamed.

  
Arthur sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. “Why aren’t you getting some sleep?”

  
“I couldn’t possibly sleep,” Merlin shook his head. “I’m worried about my mother. I’m worried that the Knights will attack Ealdor. And I was worried about you being inside the castle… And I am absolutely terrified that if I go to sleep, I will have another nightmare and start screaming...and then we’ll be discovered and it will be all my fault.”

  
“I’m sure your mother is just fine,” Arthur smiled reassuringly. “And I’m right here. Safe and sound and all in one piece. And you need sleep. I’ll wake you if you start to stir, okay? Any small sign of an oncoming nightmare, I will wake you.”

  
Merlin sighed. “Don’t let me sleep too long. You need sleep, too.”

  
“Alright, fine,” Arthur nodded. “Just get some sleep.”

 

Merlin reluctantly agreed and he melted into Arthur’s warm embrace and drifted off into a sweet oblivion.

  
~~~

  
Merlin’s first waking thought was that he had actually slept through the night, on Camelot grounds, without having a nightmare.

  
His second thought after waking was that Arthur had let him sleep through night and hadn’t gotten any rest himself.

  
Merlin scolded his lover but Arthur dodged the accusations and said that he had to go meet with Leon to finish planning for the attack on Camelot. He kissed Merlin quickly on the lips, then he was off with Morgana and Peter toward the castle.

  
Merlin rolled his eyes.

  
Around midday, Merlin and Gwen were sitting together by a fire, cooking up some lunch for everyone. “I really am very sorry, Merlin.” Gwen sighed. “Perhaps Morgana and I should have never come to Ealdor, but Camelot really needs Arthur.”

  
“Why would you be sorry?” Merlin asked. “You’re my friend, Gwen, and Arthur’s. And Morgana is our friend, too. We would do anything to help you. And we would do anything for Camelot.”

  
“Yeah, but you were so happy,” Gwen frowned. “You and Arthur had your whole lives set out in front of you. Simple, normal lives. Living in a village where people didn’t care who you were in love with.”

  
“And now we can have that in Camelot,” Merlin said. “Once Arthur is king, and we make things better in Camelot, once everyone is living in a fair and just kingdom where everyone is equal...then things can be the way they would have been in Ealdor. You said it yourself.”

  
Gwen sighed. “Yeah, I know. I just wish I didn’t have to risk so much in the process.”

  
“Yeah,” Merlin sighed. He glanced up for a moment and saw something in the distance, coming through the trees. “Hey, what’s that?” He squinted his eyes and Gwen looked around to look, too.

  
“Is that the man you sent to find Gwaine last night?” Gwen asked.

  
Merlin nodded. “Andrew, yes.” The man grew closer and closer and soon Merlin could see a second horse carrying a second man. A horse that was carrying - “Gwaine!” Merlin grinned.

  
“Merlin!” Gwaine laughed when the horses arrived at the camp. He leapt down and hugged Merlin tightly. “Good to see you, mate. Looking skinny as ever, I see.”

  
“Yeah, and let me guess,” Merlin said. “Andrew, you found him in a tavern.”

  
“Four villages over,” Andrew nodded.

  
Merlin and Gwaine eyed one another with pointed looks, then burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay.” Gwaine clapped Merlin on the back. “I caught wind a while back that you were banished. I looked around a bit, looking for you, but I never found where you were. And, anyway, I figured it wasn’t true. I told everyone there that Arthur would never let that happen to his beloved manservant.” Gwaine batted his eyelashes playfully.

  
“You told everyone where?” Merlin asked.

  
Gwaine grinned. “The tavern,” he said and he and Merlin began laughing again.

  
“Well, it’s true,” Merlin said.

  
“Really?” Gwaine said. “Arthur really let that happen?”

  
“He didn’t have very much of a choice,” Merlin shrugged his shoulders. “But I went to Ealdor, stayed with my mum for a while, and then Arthur came and joined me.”

  
“Now I know you’re pulling my leg,” Gwaine shook his head. “There’s no way in hell that our little princess went and lived in a village where he would have to sleep on the floor, grow his own food, get his own water, bathe in cold water… Nope. I do not believe it.”

  
“It’s true,” Gwen said.

  
“Well, then,” Gwaine said. “The stories about him being in love with must be true then, too, Merlin. Because we all know how Arthur is about his bed, his food, and his nice hot baths. And, Guinevere, it’s good to see you again.”

  
“Gwaine,” she gave a small curtsy.

  
The three of them turned toward the thicker part of the woods when they heard the galloping of hooves coming their way. Two horses came into the clearing and down jumped Lancelot and a tall, extremely muscular man.

  
“Merlin! Gwen!”

  
“Lancelot!” Merlin and Gwen greeted.

  
Lancelot pulled Merlin and Gwen into a hug.

  
“Hello,” Gwaine said, extending his hand in greeting. “I’m Gwaine.”

  
“Lancelot,” Lancelot said, shaking Gwaine’s outstretched hand.

  
“Yeah, I got that much,” Gwaine smirked. “Who’s your friend?”

  
“Oh, this is Percival,” Lancelot said. “Percival, this is Merlin, this is Gwen, and this Gwaine apparently.”

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Percival nodded.

  
“So,” Gwaine said to Merlin. “Where is the princess, anyway?”

  
“He’s planning with Sir Leon,” Merlin said.

  
“Morgana says we should be ready to attack within the next couple of days,” Gwen said.

  
“And then, once Camelot is overthrown, Arthur will become king?” Lancelot asked hopefully.

  
“As long as we win this battle, yes,” Merlin nodded.

  
“God help us all,” Gwaine sighed.

  
~~~

  
“Arthur?” Merlin said that night. They were cuddled together, leaning against a tree while a fire burned nearby.

  
“Yes, Merlin?”

  
“Are you planning to kill your father?” Merlin frowned.

  
Arthur sighed. “If need be,”

  
“Arthur - “

  
“Don’t, Merlin,” Arthur said. “Please. Just don’t… We’re attacking Camelot in the morning. For all I know, this could be my last night on earth. I just want to spend tonight with you and enjoy being together.”

  
“Hey, don’t talk like that,” Merlin said. “You promised me you’d survive this.”

  
“Yeah, I know,” Arthur sighed.

  
“You gave me your word,”

  
“I realize that, Merlin,”

  
“So you are not going to die,”

  
“Merlin - “

  
“Because you are Arthur Pendragon - “

  
“Merlin - “

  
“And Arthur Pendragon never goes back on his word,” Merlin said with a tone of finality. And yet, he continued rambling on. “And furthermore, I will not - “

  
Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed Merlin to shut him up.

  
Merlin blushed. “Sorry. I just - I can’t lose you, Arthur. I can’t.”

  
“It’s alright, I understand how you feel,” Arthur frowned and hugged Merlin tighter, closer to him. “I don’t know what I would do with myself if I ever lost you. I would never forgive myself for letting you slip away, for starters. But I - I honestly don’t know if I’d have the will to go on.”

  
“Arthur, if I die tomorrow, you have to promise me you’ll go on,” Merlin said. “You have to be Camelot’s king now. The kingdom, the people, they need you.”

  
“Okay,” Arthur said. “But only if you promise me the same…”

  
Merlin frowned. “Camelot doesn’t need me. No one needs me.”

  
“Hey, I need you,” Arthur said.

  
Merlin rolled his eyes. “I know that, but you’ll be dead.”

  
“Okay, true,” Arthur said. “But your mother needs you. Gaius needs you. Gwen and Morgana would be heartbroken if they had to watch you crumble like that. And I need to know that if I die...you’ll be okay.”

  
“Well, Arthur, if you die I’ll never be okay again.” Merlin said. “But...but I promise I will go on.”

  
Arthur placed a gentle kiss to the top of Merlin’s head. “Thank you, Merlin. Thank you.”

  
~~~

  
The attack on Camelot was in place. Most of the Knights and guards who were fighting on Arthur’s side would come and attack from the East. Everyone from the lower towns of Camelot would come in with some guards from the West. The majority of people from Ealdor would attack from the North along with the remaining Knights. Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival were all going with the group attacking from the North. Peter was attacking with the West group. Arthur was going to hide in the armory and would wait for his signal to go to his father, which would come after any Knights or guards in the throne room had been moved out of the way. Merlin and Morgana would wait for their cue while hiding in Gaius’s chambers. Their cue would come after Arthur was in the throne room, and they would begin helping out by using magic. Anyone from Ealdor who would not be fighting would be in the dungeons running an infirmary with Gaius and Gwen.

  
The fight was on. Arthur’s cue came and he was off, straight to the throne room. He bolted the door behind him.

  
“Arthur,” Uther was facing the window that was behind his throne. He was holding a sword and examining the blade. “I knew you would come.”

  
“Father,” Arthur said. “We can end this. Together. We can bring peace to Camelot!”

  
“If your way is peace, Arthur,” Uther turned to face his son. His eyes were cold and emotionless. “Then I would have war any day. Your idea of peace is corrupt and I will not stand for it.”

  
Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but he heard the door behind him being unlocked, opened, and closed. Footsteps sounded throughout the throne room and Uther’s glare intensified as Merlin came to stand beside Arthur. “Merlin,” Arthur hissed.

  
“I couldn’t let you do this alone,” Merlin frowned. “I’m sorry.”

  
“How very touching,” Uther said coldly. “Merlin. How nice to see the person who caused all of this to happen!” He shouted angrily and he began walking closer and closer to Arthur and Merlin. Arthur pulled his sword out and held it at the ready, but he was not prepared enough for what happened next. “Oh, no, I’m sorry. This isn’t all your fault, Merlin. I suppose I am partially to blame. After all, I am the one who was foolish enough to allow you to live. Well,” in one swift motion, he had a dagger out of his belt and into Merlin’s stomach. “I promise you I will not make that mistake again.”

  
Merlin muttered a quick spell that was supposed to put Uther into a deep sleep, but instead knocked him off his feet and sent him flying into the wall. In the next second, Arthur’s sword clattered to the ground as Merlin’s knees gave way and he fell into Arthur’s arms.

  
“No,” Arthur said. “No no no no no. You promised me, remember? We both promised to survive this!”

  
The dagger was lodged just below Merlin’s ribcage. “And - and you promised t-to keep going on if I d-died,”

  
“I can’t, Merlin,” Arthur blinked back tears. “I can’t go on without you. I’m sorry, I lied. I lied, now please - please don’t die!”

  
“This is why you could never be king,” Uther hissed as he got back on his feet. “You’re weak. Merlin is your weaknesses and your enemies will exploit that! Merlin is your weakness...and that is pitiful.”

  
“No,” Arthur said. “No, it’s not. Being in love is not something to pity. You are the one who people should be pitying. Do you even know how to love?”

  
“There are more important things than love,” Uther hissed. “My kingdom must come first. Even before you, Arthur.” He rose his sword high above his head, ride to strike his son.

  
Arthur reached for his sword and the king kicked it away. It slid across the room.

  
“Arthur,” Merlin choked out, gripping the handle of the dagger for a moment. Arthur understood what Merlin was implying. He had to do this.

  
“Goodbye, my son,” Uther said.

  
In a second, Arthur had the dagger out of Merlin’s body and embedded into his father’s gut. “Goodbye, father,” Arthur gritted out and pushed as hard as he could, but his father managed to stay on his feet. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and squeezed his eyes shut. He was ready to die. He supposed this wasn’t too bad. Uther would be dead, so he would no longer be killing innocent people. Merlin would be dead which was upsetting, but Arthur would be dead, too, and they could be together. Morgana could become Queen. She would bring peace to the land. She would marry Gwen and show people that homosexuality was not something to be worked against or feared. Camelot would thrive, the people would be happy.

  
But what happened next, was not at all what Arthur had expected. Death did not come, as he had prepared himself for. Instead, Merlin choked out a spell and Uther was thrown against the wall for the second time, and he was dead by the time he hit the floor.

  
“Merlin!” Arthur said. “Stay with me.” He pressed down on the wound. “Okay, put your hand here,” he adjusted his hands and Merlin’s hands so that Merlin’s hand was the once pressed against the wound. He lifted Merlin into his arms.

  
“Ah!” Merlin cried.

  
“Okay, you’re okay,” Arthur promised. “I’m going to get you to Gaius now, okay? Okay. Let’s go.” He ran. Merlin was fading away slowly in his arms, and he couldn’t lose him. So he ran.

  
The infirmary was set up in the dungeons. “Gaius!” Arthur cried when he was down there.

  
The physician turned to see Arthur running toward him. “Oh, dear!” Gaius exclaimed. “Lay him down here. Let me see.” Once Merlin was laid down on the table before him, Gaius looked Merlin in the eye. “Merlin, move your hand for me. That’s it, good.” He examined the wound for several seconds.

  
“Can you save him?” Arthur asked worriedly.

  
“Yes,” Gaius said. “Yes, I think so. I think I can stitch up all of the damage done. Arthur, help me get his shirt off. Oh, Gwen!” He called and she came running over.

  
“Merlin!” She gasped.

  
“Get me some cleaning stitching supplies, will you, Gwen?” Gaius said, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

  
“Yes, of course,” Gwen said and hurried to get everything Gaius would need.

  
“I - ‘m tired,” Merlin slurred and his eyes began to slide shut.

  
“Merlin, no,” Arthur slapped the side of his face. “No. Stay with me. Stay with me, Merlin. Do not go to sleep, you hear me? I’m not losing you. Not today.”

  
“But, I - “

  
“No, Merlin!” Arthur shouted.

  
Gwen hurried back over with the supplies. Merlin’s shirt was taken off and Gaius set to work, cleaning and stitching. He worked feverishly and Arthur stayed there, holding Merlin’s hand and shouting at him to stay awake.

  
At long last, Gaius set down his tools and said, “I am done. Merlin, you can rest now.”

  
Merlin closed his eyes and was almost immediately asleep.

  
“Is he going to be alright?” Arthur asked. When the physician didn’t answer right away, Arthur said, “Gaius, is he going to live?”

  
“It’s hard to tell,” Gaius frowned. “I have done all I can. With luck, and plenty of rest, Merlin should be alright in a few weeks.”

  
Arthur nodded slowly. “We have much to rebuild in Camelot,”

  
Gaius looked at Arthur curiously. “Is the battle won, sire?”

  
“Indeed, it is,” Arthur nodded and he looked into Gaius’s eyes, and then Gwen’s. “The king is dead.”

  
~~~

  
The day after the battle, Arthur was crowned King of Camelot.

  
Three days after the battle, Arthur went to Gaius’s chambers. Merlin was resting up in his old room. Arthur went up to see him and there, sitting at Merlin’s bedside, was Hunith.

  
“Oh, hello, Arthur,” she smiled.

  
Arthur smiled back at her as he took a seat on the opposite side of the bed. “Hello, Hunith,” he greeted. “How are you?”

  
“Oh, I’m alright,” Hunith sighed. “Word came for us yesterday and I arrived only an hour ago with everyone else who had stayed back in Ealdor. As soon as I arrived, Guinevere and the Lady Morgana found me and told me about Merlin. I came here straight away. I just hope he’s going to be okay.”

  
“He will be,” Arthur said confidently. “Merlin’s strong, even if he doesn’t really look it. He’s a fighter. He won’t go down without a fight.”

  
"Yes, you're right," Hunith nodded. "He will fight until he's got nothing left in him..... Arthur, I never really got a chance to talk to you, just the two of us, while you were staying in Ealdor. And I need to say something to you."

  
"Yes?"

  
"I cannot thank you enough for protecting my son," Hunith said, tearing up a bit. "Even though you've been raised to hate magic, you protected him. And I will never be able to repay you for that."

  
"You don't need to ever repay me," Arthur said. "You already have. You brought the most wonderful human being I have ever know, the man that I'll forever be in love with, into this world. And for that, I am eternally indebted to you."

  
Hunith smiled.

  
"I want you to know," Arthur said. "That you are never going need to worry about anything ever again. I am going to give you somewhere to live here in the castle and from now on I will provide anything you need. Clothes, food, anything. I promise."

  
"Thank you, Arthur," Hunith's smiled widened. "Thank you so much."

  
"I have one more thing I wish to discuss with you," Arthur said and she nodded. "I want to ask you for your blessing... I mean, when Merlin wakes up and once he's recuperated, I want to ask Merlin to marry me and — and I want to ask you for your blessing."

  
Hunith didn't say anything at first. Eventually, she stood and motioned for Arthur to do the same. He did and she strode over and hugged him tightly. "Nothing would make me happier," she said, tears now falling from her eyes and rolling over her rosy cheeks.

  
~~~

  
Five days after the battle was Peter’s fourteenth birthday. Merlin was still sleeping for the majority of everyday and Hunith refused to leave his side. Camelot was still being repaired at its seams, but Arthur took a few hours to get Morgana and Gwen and Peter all in the throne room. He had a nice meal prepared and the four of them ate together to celebrate Peter’s birthday.

  
Within two weeks of the battle’s end, everyone from Ealdor had homes in Camelot and had been given some money, food, and cloth to jump start their new lives under fair rule.

  
It was three weeks after the battle that Merlin awoke and felt ready to sit up. He ate, and had some water, Hunith and Gaius both hovering over him.

  
“Should we send for Arthur?” Hunith asked.

  
“Only if I can talk to him alone,” Merlin said. “I love you all, but I really don’t think I can handle all three of you hovering over me.” He smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Arthur will hover and worry enough for five people.”

  
Hunith and Gaius glanced at one another and then nodded.

  
Gaius went to Arthur’s chambers and told him that Merlin was awake and sitting up. Arthur ran back to Gaius’s chambers as fast as his legs would carry him and bounded up the stairs. “Merlin,” he breathed, relief in his expression and voice.

  
Merlin grinned when he saw Arthur.

  
“I guess we’ll leave the two of you alone,” Hunith said, looking at Merlin rather reluctantly, but then she smiled at Arthur on the way out.

  
Once the door was closed, Arthur walked over and sat down on the stool that stood beside Merlin’s bed. He took the warlock’s hand and held it in his own as if it were the most precious thing in the whole world.

  
“Arthur?” Merlin said.

  
“Yeah, Merlin?” Arthur said.

  
“I’m really sorry,” Merlin frowned. “I never wanted to scare you like that.”

  
Arthur laughed and squeezed Merlin’s hand gently. “Would you please stop apologizing for things that are not your fault?”

  
“Never,” Merlin smiled, earning another laugh from Arthur.

  
They stayed there, like that, hand-in-hand, for a long time. They didn’t say a word, they didn’t make a sound, they just held hands and looked at each other with loving glances and kind eyes…

  
Until Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand and stood. “I, erm, have business to attend to. I’ll come back later?’’

  
Merlin nodded. “I’d like that.”

  
“Okay, I’ll see you later, then,” Arthur smiled then left the room. On his way out, Hunith walked up to him with her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. “No, I haven’t asked him yet,” Arthur said. “But I will. I promise. He needs time to heal. And then… I will ask him.”

  
~~~

  
It was another week before Merlin could get out of bed, and the first thing he wanted to do was move all of his things that he would need into Arthur’s room (which was now his room, as well).

  
Once everything was there, Arthur insisted Merlin sit down and rest before he exhausted himself and reopened his wound.

  
Merlin sat down at the table, looking up at Arthur and smiling.

  
Arthur was smiling back and he kept telling himself Ask him now, ask him now, ask him now. “There’s a knighting ceremony tomorrow at noon. You should be there.”

  
“Who is it for?” Merlin asked.

  
“Peter, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival,” Arthur said. Ask him now.

  
“Really?” Merlin grinned. “They’re all being knighted?”

  
“Indeed, they are,” Arthur nodded. Ask. Him. Now.

  
“Well, I think that’s fantastic,” Merlin said, overjoyed that his friends (one of which wanted to be a Knight of Camelot more than anything else) would receive such a high honor. “I will be there…. So, you’re really the king now? How does that feel?”

  
“Stressful,” Arthur admitted. ASK HIM NOW!! “Erm, Merlin, can I talk to you about something?”

  
“Yeah, of course,” Merlin said. “What is it?”

  
“Well, see, it’s - uh - it’s about your name!” Arthur said.

  
“My...name?”

  
“Erm, yes. Particularly your last name.”

  
“Okay.... What about it?”

  
“I don’t like it.”

  
Merlin narrowed his eyes. “Arthur, what are you on about?”

  
“I don’t like your last name,” Arthur smirked. “I think you should change it.”

  
“Right, okay,” Merlin said, completely and utterly lost at this point. “What exactly do you suggest I change it to?” He crossed his arms and stared at Arthur with a mixture of curiosity and puzzlement.

  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Arthur shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe… Pendragon?”

  
Merlin was silent for a long time, staring at Arthur and processing what the king had just suggested. “Wait a minute,” Merlin said. “Arthur, did you just - ?”

  
“Well, I have training to get to!” Arthur exclaimed. “I have to travel tonight, and I won’t be back until late tomorrow morning. I will see you at the knighting ceremony. Meanwhile, you have a proposal to think about. So,” he picked up his sword off of the table and slipped it into his belt. “I will see you tomorrow.” And with that, he left the room in a hurry, leaving Merlin dumbfounded.

  
~~~

  
“Rise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Rise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Rise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Rise, Sir Peter, Knight of Camelot.”

  
Everyone in the throne room cheered for the four newest Knights of Camelot. Soon, everyone was making their way out of the room, talking about how they couldn’t wait for that evening and the grand feast that would take place in honor of Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival, and Sir Peter.

  
Before long, the only people left in the throne room were Arthur and Merlin.

  
Arthur looked more nervous than he ever had in his life as Merlin walked slowly toward him. Merlin placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, took a deep breath and said, “I’ll have you know that I will not be the Queen. I don’t know what title I’ll get once I marry the King, but I’ll not be the Queen, you hear me?”

  
Arthur grinned and wrapped his arms around Merlin. “No, not the Queen. You’ll - you’ll be the prince.”

  
“Prince of Camelot,” Merlin returned Arthur’s tight hug. “Well, I have to say, I never saw that one coming.”

  
“Oh, yeah?” Arthur said. “Oh, Merlin, I love you so much.”

  
“I know,” Merlin smirked. “So, when are we going to have our wedding?”

  
“Tomorrow?” Arthur suggested.

  
“That’s a bit soon, don’t you think?”

  
“The sooner, the better,” Arthur said. “We can make the announcement after the feast tonight. We can have everything set up in the morning and we can get married in the afternoon, and then the feast in the evening.”

  
“Two feasts in as many days,” Merlin said. “Gwaine will be thrilled.”

  
“Of course he will,” Arthur laughed. “There’s lots of wine at feasts, after all.”

  
Merlin laughed.

  
“So,” Arthur said. “Are you ready for this?”

  
“I’ve been ready for a long time, Arthur,” Merlin smiled.

  
~~~

  
The feast for the new Knights was a grand as promised. It was loud and fun, the food was excellent and there was more wine than even Gwaine could drink.

  
When the night was almost over, Arthur stood and gestured for the room to be silent. “I would like to thank you all for joining us here tonight to honor the newest Knights of Camelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival, and Sir Peter!”

  
The room’s occupants cheered, but went silent again quickly to allow Arthur to continue speaking.

  
“I have an announcement to make,” he said and glanced sideways at Merlin with a smile.

  
“WELL, ANNOUNCE IT, THEN!!” Gwaine laughed.

  
Arthur rolled his eyes. Only Gwaine. “As you all must know by now, I am, well, I suppose you could say that I am unconventionally in love.” When Arthur said this, every pair of eyes in the room turned to Merlin for a few moments, most of their owners smiling. “And I am happy to announce that tomorrow afternoon, Merlin and I will be married.”

  
Arthur and Merlin both held their breath.

  
And then most of the room was cheering. Morgana was pulling Arthur into a tight hug. Many of the Knights rushed over. Peter was grinning at Arthur and Leon was patting him on the back. Gwen was talking excitedly to Merlin and Lancelot had a hand grasping his shoulder. When Gwaine arrived at the royal table, he pulled Merlin into a bone-breaking hug.

  
“I’m happy for you,” Morgana whispered in Arthur’s ear. “So happy.”

  
Arthur pulled away from her a bit and looked into her eyes. “It’s going to be you and Gwen one day. I promise.”

  
~~~

  
The Knights stood in lines toward the front of the throne room on the left. To the right, Hunith and Gaius were standing side by side. Morgana and Gwen were standing next to them, their fingers intertwined. Hunith and Gwen had both been gifted beautiful gowns for the occasion.

  
So many people had shown up for the wedding. Some were standing outside the throne room because the throne room couldn’t possibly fit anymore people.

  
Arthur was standing at the front of the throne room with Geoffrey when the doors opened to reveal all the guests standing out there. They moved aside, creating a pathway.

  
Merlin walked down the path. He was in the clothes that had been made for him that morning. His jacket was the softest velvet he had ever felt and it was deep blue. His trousers fit like no pair of trousers he had ever owned. His boots were made of the best of leathers.

  
Arthur beamed as he watched Merlin making his way toward him.

  
As he passed by, Hunith waved her to her son and Merlin smiled and gave a small wave back. He stepped up beside Arthur and grinned. “Hello,” he whispered.

  
“Hello, love,” Arthur whispered back.

  
“It is time to begin, sire,” Geoffrey said.

  
Arthur nodded and he took Merlin’s hands, holding them tightly. “Merlin… You must be one of the kindest, most selfless people I have ever met. From the first week of knowing me, even though we couldn’t stand one another, you proved that you would lay down your life for me. For such a long time, I couldn’t even begin to understand why you would sacrifice yourself for me so willingly. I think I’m starting to get it know.” Merlin and most of the audience laughed lightly and Arthur himself chuckled. “Now, with all of that being said, I want to say this; I would do just as much for you. I would do anything for you. The world out there is big and bad, but that’s okay. Because they can break my soul, take my life away, hurt me, beat me, kill me, as long as they never touch you. You are my whole world, and without you I have nothing. I don’t want this kingdom, I do not want anything ever, if I can’t share it with you. If you are not there, walking with me, walking at my side through thick and through thin...well, then, life is not worth living. I’m sorry that I promised you I would move on, but you have to know that I only did it because it was what you wanted, and that I had to lie because there is no way I could ever move on if you died. You needed to hear that I could, so I told you I could. Again, I’m sorry I lied…. Now, I have said this before, and I will say it again… I love you more than I could ever put into words, Merlin, and I hope that you never forget that. I can finally marry you, and that makes me happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I love you, I love you, I love you. I can never say it enough.”

  
“Arthur,” Merlin’s smile widened as the name left his lips. “Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. You are the most powerful man in all of the five kingdoms. You have an army that will go into battle after a simple command from you. But when I look at you, I don’t see that. I see a man who has struggled with many things in his life, and overcome all of them. You have overcome your father, social standards, just everything. But you couldn’t overcome one obstacle. You met a mouthy peasant who took you on in a fight and fell head over heels in love. You didn’t want to admit it for a long time, because honestly, how could anyone ever accept such a thing? But you couldn’t let it go, and I couldn’t be more grateful for that…. You accepted me for who I am. You came to realize that I cannot control who I am, and that not all - not all magic is bad. I am not evil, and you know that. You protected me, Arthur. There are not many people who I’ve ever met who were willing to do that for me…. It is your destiny to be the greatest king that Camelot has ever known, and it is my destiny to serve you… It has been since the day we first met. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
“The day we first met,” Arthur chuckled. “I tried to take your head off with a mace.”

  
“And I stopped you,” Merlin smiled. “Using magic.”

  
Arthur scoffed. “You cheated,”

  
“Yeah, well, what can I say?” Merlin shrugged his shoulders. “You were going to kill me.”

  
Arthur’s smile returned to his face and his eyes were warm and kind as he looked into Merlin’s eyes. “I’m glad that I didn’t,” he said and Merlin smiled, too.

  
“So am I,”

  
“Ahem,” Geoffrey coughed. “Sire?"

  
“Arthur Pendragon,” Geoffrey said. “Is it your wish to marry Merlin?”

  
“It is,” Arthur beamed.

  
“And Merlin,” Geoffrey said. “Is it your wish to marry Arthur?”

  
“It is,” Merlin’s grin grew impossibly wider.

  
“Then I pronounce you, erm,” he thought about it for a moment. “Well, I pronounce you husband and husband.”

  
Arthur and Merlin leaned toward one another and their lips met for several seconds. Everyone in the throne room and the hallway beyond began to clap and cheer.

  
“Sire,” Geoffrey said.

  
Arthur looked to him and saw the pillow that he held and the crown that sat atop it. “Ah, yes, of course.” He looked into Merlin’s eyes. “Are you ready for this, Merlin?”

  
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Merlin said. He knelt down before Arthur and smiled up at him.

  
“By the sacred laws vested in me,” Arthur said, taking the crown in his hands. “I name you Merlin, crowned prince of Camelot.” He placed the crown on Merlin’s head and Merlin rose to his feet.

  
The room erupted in cheers and applause once more.

  
Arthur took Merlin’s hand and they approached the pathway between guests. From all directions, people were beaming at them. Hunith and Gaius hurried over to hug Merlin and Morgana hugged him next. Gwaine walked straight up to Arthur and said, “Now, listen, you may be the king and all, but royalty or not, if you hurt him, I will kill you.”

  
“Threatening a king is treason, Gwaine,” Arthur laughed and Gwaine threw his arms around Arthur.

  
“Yeah, I know,” he grinned.

  
Hunith was the next to congratulate Arthur and hug him. “I know you will be good to my son, Arthur. I know you will take care of him and treat him well. Thank you, Arthur. Thank you so much. For everything.”

  
Leon and Percival patted Merlin on the back, Lancelot told Arthur how happy he was for him, and then Gwen hugged Arthur.

  
“Hey,” Arthur said. “It’s going to be you and Morgana before you know it.”

  
“I know,” Gwen smiled.

  
Arthur and Merlin turned to each other and Arthur grasped Merlin’s hand again. He threaded his fingers through Merlin’s fingers and beamed at him. Merlin grinned back as they made their way through the crowd.

  
And so, they embarked on a journey that many had made before them, but never like this. They began their lives on the foundation of unspoken promises and love that did not need declaration. Their love which was built on trust, and hope, and the way that they could say a million words with a single glance.

  
Their love was born against all odds. A stuck up prince and a servant with a deadly secret who found their way to one another and obliterated all obstacles in their way. They were willing to leave everything behind. They would give up everything for one another, and start their entire lives anew if they had to… As long as they had each other.

  
Their love was immortal. Their love was unbreakable.


End file.
